stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Quote box Vraagje: hebben jullie een sjabloon zoals dit al? Het is een "citaat box" voor langere citaten die je netjes in de tekst kunt integreren :P. Ik zou zoiets kunnen gebruiken. Echocho 20 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) :Aanmaken die boel :D 20 jun 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::Say no more. Echocho 20 jun 2009 15:05 (UTC) Boeker Prijs Misschien kan de uitreiking van de Boeker Prijs rechtstreeks uitgezonden worden op tv? Zoals met de Gouden Uil in Vlaanderen . Bij voorkeur eind juli. Echocho 21 jun 2009 08:20 (UTC) :Graag. Q-TV biedt zich aan. Ik was van plan de zender te updaten, en dit zou daar erg mooi inpassen. 21 jun 2009 08:26 (UTC) ::Oké, ik hou je aanbod in gedachten, maar laat de anderen (als die er zijn lol) wel nog een kans ook. Echocho 21 jun 2009 13:35 (UTC) BELANGRIJK! Mensen die GEEN interesse hebben in een ministerpost (hopelijk zijn die er niet, we luisteren er toch niet naar :P We= Ik), meld het even hier, dat weet ik dan ook al voor de nieuwe regering ;) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 09:48 (UTC) Verkiezing mooiste wijk/gemeente? Mss eens tijd om de mooiste Libertaanse plattegrond van een gemeente of wijk te kiezen? :P Ik draag alvast Muntegu-Banlieu voor :) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Kunnen jullie wel even geduld hebben totdat ik de plattegrond van Norðvík af heb? :P Bart K 21 jun 2009 12:08 (UTC) ::Hmm, lijkt me wel leuk :) Ik draag Maple Hills dan graag voor, omdat ik het de beste vindt die ik zelf in al die jaren gemaakt heb. 21 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Lijst ik zal de beste en mooiste wijken even uitzoeken ;) *Muntegu-Banlieu (Muntegu) *Maple Hills *Norðvík (Nýttfrónsey) *Civitas Libertas-Strand (Civitas Libertas) *Villawijk (Wikistad) *Noot: De meeste wijken in Wikistad zal ik alvast niet nomineren, die wijken missen meestal iets speciaals... (bv. Wikiwijk, centrum, sportwijk,...) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) *:Villawijk maakt misschien nog kans? 21 jun 2009 13:04 (UTC) *::Die wel :) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:07 (UTC) Televisie 200px|right Cable Vision, Libertas' grootste leverancier kabeltelevisie zou graag meer televisiezenders aanbieden. Daarom zouden wij jullie graag vragen om te overwegen er een op te richten en te onderhouden. Cable Television geeft iedere zender zelf de keuze hun programmatienummer te kiezen: wees er dus snel bij! 21 jun 2009 12:58 (UTC) Bestaand: * Q-TV * Primu (~inactief) * Alpha (onafgewerkt) * Terra (inactief) * Libertas 1 (onafgewerkt) * Libertas 2 (onafgewerkt) * Libertas 3 (onafgewerkt) :Nou, heb wel een onuitgezonden natuurdocumentaire als je daar wat mee kan ;) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:00 (UTC) ::Q-TV is daarin geïnteresseerd :) Heb je d'r 'n YouTube'je van? 21 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) :::Neen, maar wel een artikel :P Groen Libertas vanuit de lucht Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:03 (UTC) ::::Volgens 't artikel wordt 't op de openbare omroep (Libertas 1?) uitgezonden. En voor Q-TV heb ik liefst wel filmpjes :) 21 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) :::::Nou, ik zal wel eens op zoek gaan als ik me verveel :P Nou, het was oorspronkelijk voor de publieke omroep bedoelt, maar aangezien tahrim nooit iets afwerkt, zal die PO ook nooit afgeraken :s Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:07 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb't hem juist es gevraagd om Wikikids (man, ik wordt gek van al die kleuren daar!). Zouden we Libertas 2 en 3 niet beter schrappen tot Libertas 1 af-af is? 21 jun 2009 13:17 (UTC) :::::::Zat het net ook te denken, Libertas 3 kan eigenlijk definitief weg, 3 kanalen is gewoon mongolisch veel, 2 is meer dan genoeg Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:19 (UTC) TV Nýttfrón heeft tot voor kort nog bestaan, maar ik denk dat een nieuwe tv-zender voor Oost-Libertas wel leuk kan zijn. Bart K 21 jun 2009 13:10 (UTC) :Lijkt me goed :) Ik kijk er alvast naar uit! 21 jun 2009 13:17 (UTC) ::Dimitri, mss kun je De Afrekening ook uitzenden? :P Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:27 (UTC) :::Daar zijn makkelijk youtubefilpmjes voor te vinden, gewoon de videoclip opzoeken ;) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::::Graag. Heb je een filmpje? :p 21 jun 2009 13:28 (UTC) :::::Nou, mss "No One Knows" van Queens of the stone age eens opzoeken? Ik kan geen filmpjes bekijken met m'n pc :s Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:30 (UTC) ::::::Oké, geen probleem. Q-TV zou dan wel graag het alleenrecht willen verkrijgen om de Afrekening uit te zenden, cava? 21 jun 2009 13:32 (UTC) :::::::Op tv is dat goed voor mij, hij wordt wel ook uitgezonden op de radiozender Brudio Stussel, is dat erg? Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:34 (UTC) ::::::::Neehoor, das goed :) Ik zal De Afrekening straks in ons programma inwerken. 21 jun 2009 13:51 (UTC) Hehe Als Nyttfron op 2 juli 2009 officieel herenigt met Libertas kunnen we een nieuw feest maken, de Maand van de Eenwording. Op 2 juni 2009 vond de hereniging van Newport met Libertas plaats ;P --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) :1 juli bedoelt je :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 15:40 (UTC) ::Dat bedoel ik... Newport was op 2 ju'n'i. Als Nyttfron nu één dag later dan de oorspronkelijke datum wordt sluit het mooi aan ;), de Maand van de Eenwording :p --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) :::Ik vind het goed als jij mij 400 euro betaalt :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC)